


他们的性福生活-17

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	他们的性福生活-17

第十七章 挨训了

韩胜宇昏睡了一天一夜才醒过来，全身像是被卡车碾过一样，想伸个懒腰发现手脚都被人抱住了。睁开眼一看，是垠尚啊。李垠尚因为还在睡梦中，散发出来的苹果香时轻时重。韩胜宇轻轻拿开李垠尚环着他的手，也把自己的双腿救出来。因为太过专注逃出他怀里，而没注意到李垠尚已经睁开眼睛看着他了。

"呼....啊！"好不容易逃出来，韩胜宇松了一口气，一看，被李垠尚吓了一跳。"什么嘛，起床了也不说。"结果刚逃出来的韩胜宇又自动往李垠尚怀里钻。"看胜宇哥那么专注就不好意思打扰了。"要韩胜宇额头留下一个早安吻，又接下韩胜宇送过来的嘴唇，两人交换着唾液。"我是不是睡了好久啊？"昨天韩胜宇昏睡的时候已经接近傍晚，现在窗外一片明亮。"是啊，睡了超过24小时了呢，真的累坏了吧。"

李垠尚拿过让韩胜宇趴着，给他按了一下腰骨和腿部肌肉才让他去洗漱。李垠尚整理好了床铺才站在他旁边一起洗漱。"啊，垠尚都比我高了。"刚出道的时候，李垠尚比韩胜宇还矮一点，现在已经高他半个头了。"哥，出道一个多月后我就比你高了。"李垠尚忍不住提醒他。看韩胜宇飞来眼刀，才凑过去在他脸上留下一堆泡泡。

韩胜宇刚到餐厅的时候，其他人都已经开始吃东西了。今天早上有工作人员来过，给他们准备了自助餐式早餐，不过他们都睡到自然醒，已经是brunch了。"胜宇哥，终于起床啦。"每个人看到他都放下手里的餐具，连南道贤都扔下还没吃完的猪排回来给他一个早安吻。韩胜宇不住红了双颊，毕竟为什么他们会用“终于起床了”，大家都知道。

等他们吃完东西后，就全部聚在韩胜宇的房间。韩胜宇靠着李垠尚，左看看右看看。左边是李翰洁曹承衍金宇硕，右边是孙东杓宋亨俊金曜汉，还有自己身边的李垠尚姜敏熙车俊昊和南道贤。"怎么了嘛？"韩胜宇刚开口就接收到来自李翰洁的注视，就把剩下的话都吞进嘴里了。

曹承衍清清嗓子，开始说话了。"我要说什么，都知道吧？"右边三人点点头，样子好不委屈。"以后还这样不？"三人又摇摇头，连头都不敢抬。韩胜宇看着这场景觉得挺稀奇的，平时曹承衍就是嘻嘻哈哈的，很少会那么严肃训弟弟们。"这是怎么了？"韩胜宇轻声询问，李垠尚才告诉韩胜宇。

原来那天韩胜宇昏睡过去后，李翰洁就找到了其他几个和他们说了。宋亨俊孙东杓被训了一顿。问了才知道，原来宋亨俊孙东杓两人做完之后，后穴并没有严重红肿，只是凌晨起床去运动前，两人又各自做了一次，把韩胜宇操醒后又让他昏睡了过去。不止这样，还因为去运动所以没有清理就走了，才会弄得后穴又红又肿。

金曜汉被训了两顿，第一次是因为明知道韩胜宇后穴红肿还要玩弄他。结果金曜汉自己说出他不止把韩胜宇弄得潮喷最后还让他失禁了，又被训了一顿。韩胜宇之前没有把身份证换掉主要就是不适应自己的Omega身份，之后会公开自己的Omega身份也是为了澄清丑闻。所以他们在这方面总是小心翼翼的，不让韩胜宇觉得他们几个Alpha是把他当做Omega在玩弄。要是让韩胜宇知道自己被弄得失禁了，真的不知道会怎样。

李垠尚只告诉他因为他们做得太过了才会被教训，没有把他失禁和潮喷的事情说出来，毕竟韩胜宇的记忆只到高潮后就晕倒了。韩胜宇没有帮他们说话，毕竟现在曹承衍他们是站在他的立场上教训弟弟，如果现在他开口阻拦的话，他们会变得很尴尬。"你们自己检讨一下。"等他们训完之后，韩胜宇才让曹承衍李翰洁金宇硕留下来，其他的都出去了。

三人分别坐在他左右和正前方。韩胜宇挨个给了他们一个吻。"消消气啦，我没事。"三人的信息素味道都有点火药味，明显是生气了。"不是生你的气。"曹承衍控制自己的信息素，搂过韩胜宇让他靠着自己，开始给他肩膀按摩"不教训教训他们，之后会变得更过分的。"李翰洁和金宇硕也一人负责一条腿。"他们也不是每天都这样啦，只是有时...."韩胜宇被按得舒服了眯着眼享受，唇角微翘，像只北极狐一样。

三人的服务明显让韩胜宇很满意，身子越来越算越软，最后趴在床上，让他们给他按摩腰、肩和腿。"你再给他们说话，我们就让你试试。”金宇硕拍在屁股上的手掌带着一点警告的意味，连玫瑰味都有了攻击性。"好啦....再给我按两下，这两天累死我了。"韩胜宇被按着按着又睡着了。连续两天的激烈性事，再怎么强壮的Omega都会支持不住，更何况韩胜宇早就被他们宠得和普通Omega没什么差了。三人见他睡着了，就悄悄退出房间。

三人又找上了宋亨俊孙东杓和金曜汉。"亨俊东杓，胜宇哥最宠的就是你们俩，你们要求啥他都不会拒绝。可是你们也要把握点分寸。"宋亨俊和孙东杓从出道开始就是韩胜宇的儿子line，一起之后韩胜宇也照样宠他们，只要他们要求的韩胜宇都没有拒绝过。"知道了，以后会注意的。"两人也知道自己做得不对，毕竟当时在做的时候，韩胜宇就有喊过疼，两人都不以为意，才会弄得那么严重。

曹承衍拍拍金曜汉的肩膀。金曜汉现在是在很自责的状态，信息素原本应该是咸咸的海盐香，现在却带着海边被海水打湿的泥土味，不难闻，可是却让人不舒服。"其实我也没想到胜宇哥会那么敏感，毕竟那么久以来都没有过。原本只是因为胜宇哥想要所以才给他解决的，可是看到他.....我也忍不住了。"曹承衍等人都点点头表示理解，他们没看过，可是只是想象一下，裤子里的巨龙都快憋不住了，更别说当时亲眼目睹的金曜汉。"下次注意一点吧，这件事就别让胜宇哥知道了，嗯？"看金曜汉点头答应，曹承衍才回到房间陪韩胜宇睡觉。

李翰洁看朋友那么自责也不好受，就逗他一下，没一会儿两人又嘻嘻哈哈地跳进泳池里了。金宇硕看了一下他们俩，几个02line弟弟又去打游戏了，只好抓住打算去餐厅吃饭的南道贤，开了直播，主题“吃放”。


End file.
